cicatrices del destino
by reynahime15
Summary: Que pasaría si al despertar, tu novio sale con tu hermana y tu hija ahora es hija de ellos, ¿dejarias todo así? o recuperarias tu familia... mi primer fic ...ichihime :)


**Capitulo1: Epilogo **

Era inexplicable la emoción que sentía en ese momento, escuchar la voz de ichigo y esas palabras que salían desde el fondo de su corazón, provocaban en ella la nesecidad de poder tocarlo y corresponder a sus súplicas pero algo la impedia.

-Orihime despierta te necesito- suplicaba ichigo sentado junto a una cama de hospital-no me dejes, tienes que despertar, por nuestra hija-

Orihime estaba en coma después de sufrir un accidente de tránsito, junto a su hermana e hija, pero ella se había llevado la peor parte.

-Orihime te amo- le susurro mientras la observaba, se veía tan frágil,lentamente acerca su mano a su mejilla tocándolo con suavidad -siempre te voy amar-

Ella podía escucharlo, mas no podía verlo ni moverse se sentía tan cansada, adolorida por los golpes, pero alegre de poder escucharlo, sentir su calor cerca de ella, de saber que la amaba y siempre estaría con ella.

_" ichigo yo también te amo" - _penso mientras una lágrima se deslizaba par su mejilla, la cual capto la atención de ichigo, que salio corriendo para avisar al doctor.

-doctor, ella esta llorando - se acerco muy emocionado, cogiendo los del doctor- tiene que verla, apurese-

-esta bien,vamos- se apresuro el doctor para seguir a ichigo -enfermera traigame el historial de la paciente Orihime Inoue, rapido-

Entraron a la habitación, ella seguía dormida en un profundo sueño muy lejano a despertar, ya habían pasado tres años del accidente de tránsito y nunca había dado una señal.

La revisaron, tomaron su pulso, sus latidos cardiacos y algunos exámenes, pero todo seguía igual, ella seguía dormida en su profundo sueño, del cual, no se sabia cuando despertaria.

\- lo siento kurosaki, pero, todo sigue igual-

-cuándo despertara ishida-murmuró ichigo mientras se acercaba a Orihime para poder observarla con detenimiento- son tres años y ninguna señal-

-cuándo los pacientes entran en coma no se sabe cuándo despiertan- ichigo seguía pensando si algún dia volvería a ver esos ojos grises y su sonrisa tan cálida como el sol - por ahora no da signo que despierte, lo siento ichigo- pronuncio saliendo de la habitación junto a la enfermera.

Ichigo se sentó junto a ella, eran tantas las emociones que le embargaban en ese momento, mas no pudo controlar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, lleno de dolor, culpabilidad, frustración por pensar en la posibilidad de perderla para siempre - no me dejes Orihime -

_" ichigo no llores" _se decía internamente, le rompía el corazon cucharlo y no poder hacer nada para verlo contento " _ichigo si pudieras escucharme, supieras que estoy aquí para ti, nunca me olvides ichigo"_

ella sentía sus brazos acunandola, sus labios cálidos sobre sus mejillas, su voz hablándole todos los dias, le contaba como poco a poco masaki iba creciendo y lo mucho que se parecía a ella, con el mismo color de ojos de ella y su sonrisa súper nova que iluminaba todos los días de su vida, era una niña radiante, hermosa y muy alegre.

De cierto modo se sentía bien con su compañia, de poder escucharlo todos los días, pero también se sentía mal no poder estar a su lado, estar con su hija verla crecer decirle que la queria, enseñarle muchas cosas y disfrutar de ella todo el tiempo de su vida.

Ella pensaba que si talvez hubiera escuchado a su hermana, todo fuera diferente, estuviera ahora con ichigo y su hija y no postrada en una cama del cual no sabia si saldría, se arrepentía tanto _" si te hubiera escuchado rukia"_

_Flashback:_

_-Orihime estas segura- miro rukia insegura a Orihime - nos podemos ir mañana-_

_-si rukia, además si nos vamos mañana, talvez estemos en la tarde ahi y yo tengo muchas ganas de que conozca a nuestra hija- suspiro muy alegre - vas conmigo hermana -_

_\- esta bien orihime, hay que ir hoy- pronuncio contenta al ver a su hermana feliz, era la primera vez que iba a ver a ichigo, despues de estar alejados varios meses por la madre de ellas que se lo impedía._

_Orihime estaba emocionada por que faltaba poco para estar junto a ichigo y poder mostrarle a su pequeña que era fruto de su amor, sentía que su corazón latía con mas fuerza del solo pensar que muy pronto estaría con el y vivirían juntos los tres, mas no se imaginaba lo que estaba por suseder y que cambiaría toda su vida._

_fin flashback_

Orihime estaba decidida, resistiría y lucharía para salir adelante, para estar con ichigo y su hija juntos para siempre _" ichigo y masaki siempre estaré con ustedes" _penso contenta y muy animada para seguir adelante

\- Orihime nunca te voy a dejar- prometió ichigo cogiendo fuertemente la mano de orihime sin dejar de observarla - siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase-

* * *

Aqui les dejo un pequeño epilogo para que entiendan un poco sobre la historia, esta es la primera ves k escribo un fics asi que espero sean un poquito considerados conmigo y les prometo actualizar pronto, el otro capitulo sera mas largo.

Besos...bye..;)


End file.
